videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Destiny was released by Bungie in 2014, and was playable on the PS3, PS4, X360 and XOne. Background The first known reference to the game was from 2009 in Halo 3: ODST. A closed Beta was released in 2013 to people who preordered at certain retailers. In 2014, Activision stated that the Blacksmith Armor Shader, would be exclusively given to people who bought the game and pre-ordered Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and on the April Fools day of the same year, they stated it was releasing Destiny: Get Your Ass to Mars Collectors Edition. The real collectors edition released with the gamer were the Limited Edition, Ghost Edition and the Digital Guardian Edition. Gameplay The game is a First-Person Shooter and a Roleplaying Game. The player is able to travel in Earth, the Moon, Venus and Mars. In certain Player VS Player Activities, they can also access Mercury and Phobos. The player can undertake Player VS Environment and Player VS Player missions. The player has to create a character before playing, and can then create two more. The classes are: *'Hunters': Focus in Speed and Mobility *'Warlocks': Focus on Casting Spells *'Titans': Have Large Health and focus on Close Quarters Combat. The player has to pick a species for them as well, which are: *'Humans': Sapient species native to Earth *'Awoken': Bluish-Grey descendants of Humans *'Exo': Humanoid Machines The player can pick from a range of armour and weaponary throughout the game, and can level up to boost their skill. Their are Hostile Alien Species the Player will have to fight and are hostile towards the other species, and they are: *'The Fallen': Insectoid Pirates who scavenge Earth, the Moon and Venus for resources. They possess cloaking systems and short-range teleportation. *'The Hive': Ancient Aliens who live in underground settlements in the Earth and the Moon. They rely on superior numbers to overwhelm enemies. *'The Vex': Semi-Organic Androids attempting to control Venus and Mars by turning them into Machines, since they have already done that to Mercury. They rely on Shields and teleport members into battle en-masse. *'The Cabal': Large Amphibians that control a Military-Industrial Empire, and have strong fortifications on Mars. They rely on Heavy Armour, Heavy Shields and Jump Packs. Story After Humanity spread out and colonized the Solar System,'' The Collapse happened, leaving the colonies mysteriously dissolved, and left Humanity nearly extinct, with only a few in a City on Earth saved by ''The Traveller, a Floating White Celestial Object, who gives the Cities Guardians a mysterious power known as Light. They find that hostile aliens occupied their space colonies and former civilisations on Earth, and are heading towards the City. One of the Guardians is tasked with reviving the Traveller and removing Hostile Threats to stop Humanity being Wiped out. DLC The Dark Below This DLC was released in 2014, and added content about The Hive and their Deity. It brings more missions and quests, equipment and bounties. House of Wolves This DLC was released in 2015, and added content about the Fallen, and added a new Social Area. It included new missions, quests, bounties and equipment. It also included two more Multiplayer Modes. Category:2014 Category:RPG Category:First-Person Shooter Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Destiny Category:Videogame Category:Developed by Bungie Category:Published by Activision